


Параметры миссии

by Christoph, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky remembering, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The Winter Soldier - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Этот человек не помнит, кто он и что сделал. Его память пуста, воспоминания исчезли... Звук голоса, тень улыбки, смутный образ... эти обрывки наводняют его голову, почти бессмысленные, тронутые слабым оттенком значимости. Кто он? Где он? Что он?





	Параметры миссии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mission Parameters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323975) by [FantasticallyTragical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticallyTragical/pseuds/FantasticallyTragical). 



> Амнезия, при желании может быть как старбаксом, так и совершенно дженовым текстом.

_Кто я? Что я делаю?_ Синие глаза, светлые волосы, выводящая из себя усмешка. Кто-то важный. Кто-то, по ком он скучает. _Кто ты? Я знаю тебя? Ты знаешь меня?_ Кто-то, чьё лицо вызывает смутные воспоминания о... о чём? О любви? О дружбе? 

_**Желание.** Вот что это. Желание. Я скучаю по нему. Почему я по нему скучаю? Он такой сопляк... сопляк... **КТО Я?**_

Мужчину вырывает из воспоминаний _(можно ли это назвать так?)_ сигнал мобильника. _Новое сообщение? Кто хочет со мной связаться?_ Он находит телефон в сумке – он даже не знает, зачем ему телефон, тот просто есть – и настороженно смотрит на экран. 

Неизвестный номер: Привет, Баки.

Мужчина в лёгком смятении берёт телефон.

Вы: Какой ещё Баки? 

_Почему это звучит так знакомо?_

Неизвестный номер: Это ты. Ты Баки. А я Стив. Стив Роджерс. 

– Стив? – он произносит это имя медленно, пытаясь вспомнить. Вспомнить, почему губам так привычно складывать эту последовательность звуков. В голове возникает непрошеный образ: синие глаза, светлые волосы, самоуверенная ухмылка. – Стив? – его голос с непривычки больше похож на скрип. 

_**Ржавый.** Ржавый, разъеденный, как мои воспоминания. Кто такой Стив?_

Вы: Привет, Стив. Я тебя не помню. Я не знаю, кто ты. 

Мужчина переходит в контакты. Добавляет номер. Переименовывает в «Стива». Контакт выглядит одиноко – он единственный. 

Стив: Всё в порядке. Я и не думал, что ты будешь помнить. 

Вы: Что значит Баки? Это имя? Я не помню Баки. 

Стив: Это ты. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, мой лучший друг. Ты родился 10 марта 1917 года. 

«Десятое марта, 1917». Это кажется... правильным и даже знакомым. 

_**Семнадцать.** 1917\. Я родился 10 марта 1917 года. Это кажется... правильным. Он не врёт. Я Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс? Это не совсем правильно. Баки. Баки. Я Баки?_

Мужчина – Баки – достаёт потрёпанный блокнот на пружине и записывает. Дату и имя. 

Вы: Я твой лучший друг? Что такое лучший друг? Это значит, что есть и другой Баки? 

Телефон молчит довольно долго. Мужчина – Баки – ждёт. Его тело напряжено, глаза прищурены, а мозг лихорадочно работает. Телефон вибрирует, и у него подпрыгивает сердце, словно над горизонтом встаёт солнце. 

_**Рассвет.** Это как рассвет._

Стив: есть только один Баки, который важен для меня. Я потерял его. Я потерял его очень давно. Лучший друг – это тот, на чьё плечо я всегда могу рассчитывать, и кто может рассчитывать на моё. 

Мужчина... Нет, Баки хмурится, озадаченный. 

Вы: Могу я оставить своё плечо при себе? Будет больно, если придётся отдать его, даже если я получу взамен твоё. 

Стив: Это просто фигура речи. Означает, что я всегда буду рядом, несмотря ни на что, и буду сражаться с каждым, кто встанет между мной и твоей безопасностью. 

Баки чуть улыбается уголком рта, и его сердце, холодное и бесчувственное, оттаивает. 

_**Печь.** Я словно сижу возле тёплой печи._

Но он по-прежнему озадачен. Он не может вспомнить Стива. Телефон снова вибрирует. 

Стив: Нас было девять. В нашей команде. 

_**Девять.** Нас было девять? Имена? Имена-имена-имена, как их всех звали?!_

Вы: Кого – «нас»?

Стив: Ты, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Я, Стивен Грант Роджерс. 

_Стивен Грант Роджерс. Синие глаза, светлые волосы, выше, чем я помню... «Ты забираешь все глупости с собой»._

Стив: Тимоти «Дум-Дум» Дуган. 

_Дум-Дум Дуган. Голубые глаза, рыжие усы, шляпа-котелок... «Баки, сзади!»_

Стив: Джеймс «Джим» Морита. 

_Джим Морита... Тёмные глаза, тёмные волосы, офицер связи... «Я из Фресно, инженерные войска»._

Стив: Габриэль «Гейб» Джонс. 

_Гейб Джонс... Тёмные волосы, смуглая кожа, эспаньолка, снайпер, полиглот... «Может... прийтись туго...»_

Стив: Жак Дернье.

_Жак Дернье... Француз с тёмными волосами... «Мой народ выстоял против нацистских оккупантов в Марселе»._

Стив: Джеймс Монтгомери Фэлсворт... 

_Джеймс Фэлсворт. Британец, Монти, зелёные глаза, тёмные волосы... «Я... То, что осталось от третьей независимой парашютной бригады Её Величества»._

Стив: Пегги Картер... 

_Пегги Картер... Англичанка, темноволосая и темноглазая, возлюбленная Стива... «Побыстрее, леди! Моя бабушка и то шустрее была, упокой Господь её душу»._

Стив: И Говард Старк. 

_Говард Старк... Изобретатель, тёмные волосы, тёмные глаза... «Шоу начинается!»_

Баки не знает. Он не уверен. Голова кружится. Он знал эти имена, эти обрывки воспоминаний о лицах и голосах, когда-то давно... Они были знакомыми... Но чуждыми для его разорённой памяти, болезненной, пугающей, пустой... как зима. Он не помнит, не помнит... 

**Я НЕ ПОМНЮ!!!**

Вы: Если ты всегда был рядом, то где ты был? Я даже не знаю, кто ты. 

Стив: Кое-кто забрал тебя. Я думал, что ты погиб. Прости. 

Мужчина... злится? Раненый, потерянный, испуганный... Он думал, Стив был его другом, безобидным, добрым... Номером один... 

_**Добросердечный. **Дружелюбный, важный для него... **Oдин.****** _

Вы: Ты сказал, что сразишься с любым, кто встанет между нами. Почему не сразился с тем, кто забрал меня? 

Стив: Прости, Баки, мне сказали, что ты мёртв. У меня было задание, но как мне было справиться без тебя? Прости, Баки, прости. Ты жив, и на этот раз я буду драться. Прости. 

Телефон звонит, и мужчина отвечает. Голос в трубке ошеломляет, он помнит его... кажется... 

– Баки, прости меня, мне так жаль.

– Я не помню. Не помню. Не помню... 

– Баки, это я. Стив. 

– Я не помню Стива. Не помню Баки. Я – Зимний Солдат. 

– Ты Баки. Мой однополчанин, мой товарищ, мой лучший друг, мой Баки. 

– Не соответствует параметрам миссии, – он не помнит, он только подчиняется приказам. Чей этот голос? Кто такой Баки? Кто такой Стив?

– Неважно. Я не собираюсь снова потерять тебя. Ни сейчас, ни впредь. Мы тебя найдём.

– Не соответствует параметрам миссии. Затаиться и ждать. 

– Не клади трубку!

Солдат замирает. Он не помнит. Он лишь подчиняется. Он не ставит под сомнение приказы. Почему его губы снова движутся, почему он говорит? 

– Кто – «мы»? 

– Наташа Романофф и Сэм Уилсон. Мои друзья. Они мне помогут. Мы тебя найдём. И никому не позволим снова причинить тебе боль. Ты мой друг, мой Баки. 

Солдат помнит слово «боль». На него обрушиваются воспоминания, одни болезненные, другие – пугающие... 

– Кресло... У меня нет друзей, – ему больно. Он не помнит. Не знает, кто такие друзья или кто такой Баки. 

– Ты помнишь Наташу? – снова звучит этот голос. – Наталью? Чёрную Вдову? 

Он помнит не много. Рыжие волосы, большие глаза, танцующие маленькие девочки... Имя, он ведь знает это имя!

– Наталья Алеановна Романова. Участница программы «Чёрная Вдова»... Я... Я учил её... мы... 

Он помнит волосы, красные словно кровь, тёмные глаза, слишком пустые на детском личике, улыбку, слишком мрачную для детских губ, пушку, слишком большую для детских ручек. Маленькие девочки танцуют, девочки дерутся, девочки убивают... Красная комната... Пистолет в его руках, девочка с рыжими волосами, теперь она старше, глаза уже не такие пустые, плечо окрашено кровью... 

– Я её подстрелил... 

– Она в порядке. Наталья в порядке. Она помогает мне искать тебя. 

Солдат озадачен. 

– Я собираюсь найти тебя, Баки. Я буду защищать тебя.

– Продолжай ждать, и я найду тебя. Ты будешь в безопасности. 

– Безопасности? – слово чужое для его языка. В памяти вспыхивают образы: город, высокие здания, множество машин, переулки, мальчишка с разбитым носом... – Бруклин? 

– Там наш дом.

– Забрал с собой... Что это? Я что-то вспомнил... Какую-то фразу? 

– Забрал все глупости с собой. Я не мог натворить глупостей, потому что ты забрал их все с собой.

– Я думаю... Я не знаю... – его память наполняется картинками, звуками, чувствами, болью... усмешка, голос, синие глаза... мальчишка, который дышал с присвистом и кашлял и иногда был слишком слаб, чтобы выйти из дома. 

Мужчина вспоминает. Он упал, ему было больно, холодно и страшно, но он старался быть храбрым... Пистолет в его руке, ухмылка на его губах... отдалённые, вытесненные, начисто стёртые воспоминания.

Маленькая девочка с рыжими волосами... Наталья... Теперь женщина...

Мальчик с синими глазами... Стив... Выше, чем он помнил...

Он вспоминает. Он Баки. Он не Солдат. Он Баки, и он возвращается домой. 

_**Возвращение домой.** _

– Стив? 

– Привет, Баки.


End file.
